A True Slytherin
by Desi Malfoy Kat
Summary: New girl steals Malfoy's heart and plunges Hogwarts into revenge-filled chaos. DxOC DISCLAIMER: I only own Rowena... T-T
1. Rowena's first day

*I moved the classes around to make the story work. I hope you like it!

Rowena was pissed. Her parents decided that for her fifth year, instead of going to Salem Witches Institute, she was to transfer to Hogwarts, all the way in England.

She was almost positive she would be the only Hispanic there. _Oh well,_ She thought. _At least I can start again. _She had been to the school before, to be sorted. An ancient old man put a ratty old hat on her head. Said hat was debating between Slytherin and Ravenclaw.

_Oh, hurry up! _She thought.

_Well I never!_ The hat said in her head. _Fine. Pick the one that sounds the best to you if you're so smart!_

_Slytherin. Or whatever the first one is._

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat cried. She plucked the hat out of her glossy hair and skipped off.

"Ro! We're here!" Her mom sang. Rowena scowled. _What could suck more? _She thought. Her robes were heavy and she was on a train full of Hogwarts regulars and her _parents_. She dashed out and snagged an empty carriage. Her carriage went a different route from the others. A stooped, scruffy old man with a scraggly cat met her there.

"Dumbledore gave me _special_ instructions regarding you," He wheezed. She looked mildly repulsed. "Follow me," He continued. She was led around the castle, and ended up in a large hall, filled with students and four tables, each with a different colored banner. The man she met for her sorting said. "We have a transfer student from Salem Witches Institute, Rowena Cervantes." She walked up to where he was. "The table with the green banner," He whispered kindly.

She walked to the table and scanned it for a seat. Nobody gestured. She sat alone.


	2. Draco causes drama

(It's kind of long...)

~~That morning ~~

Rowena's alarm clock forced her awake. She groggily dressed and braided her long hair.

"You can sit here." Rowena turned. The person gesturing was a girl with a turned-up nose, black bobbed hair and plotting brown eyes she recognized from her dormitory. Rowena sat.

"I'm Pansy. Pansy Parkinson," She sang. Pansy chattered on and Rowena looked around, and had the feeling she was being watched. She looked up and met his eye.

He was good looking, with sleek blonde hair, soft gray eyes and the unmistakable aura of a bad boy. She quickly looked away from his intense gaze. Pansy noticed.

"That's Draco Malfoy. He's taken. By me."

"No te precupes," Rowena muttered. "Es nada." Pansy glared at her. "I said, don't worry. It's nothing."

Checking her schedule, she headed to Defense against the dark arts. She walked the halls, thinking. Lost in her thoughts, she crashed into three Gryffindors in her year. A pretty girl with brown curls and a nice smile, and two boys, one with wild black hair, bright green eyes and glasses, the other with longer red hair, blue eyes and tons of freckles.

"I'm sorry," Rowena said, scooping up her things. The girl smiled.

"You're the transfer student, right?" She said. Rowena nodded.

"Rowena. Or just Ro," She said.

"I'm Hermione Granger." The redhead smiled shyly at her.

"Ron. Weasley, I mean."

"Harry Potter," The last one muttered.

"Nice to meet you all, but I'm a little lost. I'm looking for Professor Umbridge's Defense against the Dark Arts Class."

"That's where we're going. Just walk with us," Hermione said. They walked and talked and Rowena did a bit of flirting. The Gryffindors sat in front and Rowena scanned the class for a seat. She spotted Draco in the back. He looked at her and forced Crabbe to move seats.

"You can sit here," He called. Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked as she gratefully sat by him.

"She's friends with Malfoy!" They hissed.

"So, what if she is? Look, both of said she was nice, you liked her!" She snapped in response. They both looked away. She smiled smugly.

Umbridge walked in.

"Well, good morning!" She called in a singsong voice. A few people responded. She reprimanded and the whole class chanted, "Good Morning Professor Umbridge!"

Draco passed Rowena a note, ignoring the lesson and the commotion among the Gryffindors. She read his large handwriting, which was much neater than her own.

*How do you like Hogwarts so far?

She thought for a moment and smiled.

**So, what's up with you and Pansy?

*We went out until this summer. And you didn't answer my question.

**She told me different.

*You still didn't answer my question.

**It's good.

*Any friends besides me and Pansy? Rowena looked up to the front of the class.

**Those three in the front are nice. He sneered.

*Them?

**Yeah. Is that bad? She looked sincerely worried.

*No. He lied.

**That's good. Do you have a gf?

*A gf? He repeated.

**A girlfriend. He smirked.

*No. But you can fix that. The question is, will you? She smiled wider.

**Of course. He took her hand and kissed it softly.

"_Hem, hem._ Mr. Malfoy and Miss Cervantes, I will not tolerate that kind of behavior in _my_ classroom. Five points from Slytherin." They both blushed as all eyes were on them.

After class Draco walked her to Transfiguration, his gaze gave her shivers. He kissed her, not as gentle as she thought he would. Pansy saw and ran off in tears. Rowena and Draco were too busy to notice.

She plopped down between Harry and Ron, the only familiar faces, as Hermione was in Arithmancy. The boys were kind of awkward, probably because the witnessed the hallway make-out scene.

"So . . . Is there a Quidditch team?" Rowena asked to break the silence. Harry scoffed.

"Of course! One for each house. I'm Gryffindor seeker." Ron muttered and fiddled with his prefect's badge.

"I was a Chaser at Salem," Rowena added with a smile. Quidditch and hot guys? Maybe Hogwarts wasn't so bad after all.

"So, what's with that Umbridge chick?" She asked.

"I dunno. I've never seen her be cross with a Slytherin before," Ron said, looking up from his badge.

"You three! Less talking, more rats changing into tea cups!" Professor McGonagall snapped. Rowena waved her wand. Her rat turned into a silver patterned teacup. Ron's turned into a tea towel and Harry's shrunk.

"Practice," Professor McGonagall said coldly. "Nice work Cervantes. Five points to Slytherin."

"Look out, Hermione," Harry joked." There's a new genius in town."

As Rowena left the Dungeons alone, for the first time the next week, she was face-to-face with a red-eyed Pansy.

"I told you Draco was MINE," She snarled. "But obviously you're a backstabbing, no-good WHORE!"

"Pansy! Please, watch your language or I will have to take points!" Professor Flitwick, going to see Snape, called.

"Look, Pansy, _he _asked _me_ to be his girlfriend! So go yell at him if you have a problem!" She retaliated. She stormed off to Charms.

"Looky, Looky! Little new girls mad at nasty Pug-face! Oh no!" A voice above her sang mockingly.

"Who's there?" She called, spinning around to see. A ghost she'd never seen cackled in front of her.

"If there's a fight or trouble, call on Peevesy, he'll make it double!"

"Oh shove it, Peeves" Harry said. Rowena turned around with a smile.

"Hi!" She called, considerably cheered up. Harry forced a smile. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," He said quickly, trying to walk away. She grabbed his shoulder.

"Tell me what's wrong," She commanded. Their eyes met. Harry's heart sped up a bit.

"I'm late for Herbology," he mumbled and left. Rowena turned to meet Hermione, preoccupied.


	3. Fights and detention

"Miss Cervantes, let's see your homework," Umbridge said, fat hand outstretched. Rowena snapped out of her reverie and handed in her essay. She strode back to the front of the class, still looking pleased about how she sacked Professor Trelawney. As everyone read, Draco looked at Rowena, obviously concerned. He tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

"What's wrong?" He asked softly.

"It's nothing, _mi amor_," She replied.

"Something is wrong." He said, frustrated.

"It's just . . ."She paused and looked at him. "Don't take this the wrong way- It's Harry. He won't talk to me." Draco scoffed.

"You're worried about _Potter_?" She frowned.

"He is one of my friends! I don't complain about those two _apes_ Crabbe and Goyle!" She snapped. He was taken aback, then ashamed.

"I'm sorry, Ro," He said. "I just– really hate him."

"Yeah, Quirrell was a great teacher," Harry said in the front of the room. "There was just the minor drawback of him having Lord Voldemort on the back of his head!"

"I think another week's detentions would do you some good, Mr. Potter." Rowena raised her hand.

"Professor Umbridge?"

"Yes, dear?" She said sweetly.

"Why do you refuse the fact that Harry could possibly be telling the truth?"

"What are you doing?" Draco hissed. She ignored him.

"Detention for you tonight, Miss Cervantes." Rowena beamed at Draco, and his frown grew deeper. She faked a concerned look.

"Aaaw, what's wrong, _mi amor_?" She said mockingly. He glared at her.

"You are an evil bitch." She smiled again.

"I know."

Rowena walked with Harry to Umbridge's office.

"Thanks," He said, more awkward than usual. "You know, for sticking up for me."

"No prob," She said. Harry knocked on the door and Umbridge let them in.

"Mr. Potter, would you be so kind as to show Miss Cervantes your lines," She said. She flounced away and locked them in.

"She didn't give us any ink," Rowena said, perplexed. Harry shrugged, not wanting to explain, gasping a little in pain when he finally wrote; His blood was the ink. "That's disgusting!" She shrieked, hopping out of her seat.

Harry shrugged.

"That's Umbridge. And I don't think she likes you."

"What makes you say that?" Rowena said, sitting gingerly.

"It's like Ron said a while ago. She never punishes Slytherins."

"And you usually don't like Slytherins."

"It's only some of them. You can imagine why Pansy has so few people that like her." Rowena laughed.

"Oh yeah." They wrote in silence for a while.

"Ugh, my hand freaking hurts," Rowena said, wiping the blood off her hand. Harry grinned.

"Mine, too."

"Oh, gee, I wonder why." They looked at each other and bust out laughing. When they calmed down, Rowena said, "You know I feel like I've known you way longer than I actually have."

"Me, too." They looked at each other for a bit. She leaned over and stroked his scar.

"Does it hurt?"

"Sometimes." She brushed some of his messy ebony hair back. He leaned in more and kissed her. Her eyes widened in anger and she shoved him back.

"Explain," She said coldly. Harry blushed scarlet.

"I... I thought...that..." Rowena didn't wait for him to finish bumbling.

"I have a boyfriend, remember?" All Harry could do was blush deeper and stutter.

Professor Umbridge sauntered in, after what seemed like ages.

"Let me see your hands," She said sweetly. "Good. Mr. Potter, I'll see you tomorrow. Miss Cervantes, I hope I never have you in detention again." With a wave of her stubby, over adorned hand, she dismissed them.

As they walked off silently, Rowena remembered how mad she was at the boyfriend she used as a defense. She turned to Harry.

"You called that a kiss?" She laughed, letting this secret vengeance fill her every pore and fuel her actions. She leaned into him, kissing him softly, and slowly gaining intensity. He kissed with an air of over-eagerness. She ran her hand through his hair, and broke away, leaving him looking a bit discouraged. "_That_ is a kiss."

Harry stood there, stunned. When she left, he strode off happily, whistling a cheery tune, pain in his hand forgotten.


	4. Trouble and Love

"Draco," Rowena said softly when she saw him in Potions the next day. "What I said yesterday, I didn't mean it. Any of it. I got punished enough by Umbridge," She held up her hand so he could see the words carved into her flesh. "So, just stop this. I need to know all is forgiven." He looked at her, his dark grey eyes meeting her pale green ones.

"It was like you were choosing him," He said. "And I can't really handle that."

"No, I just have anger issues."

"I noticed," He said smirking. She grinned back.

"Forgiven?"

"Of course." Rowena hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"Settle down, settle down," Snape said to the Slytherins. "Weasley! Potter! Ten points from Gryffindor!" The class silenced immediately. "The Draught of peace is no doubt the most difficult potion you have attempted. The instructions are on the board. You may begin."

The lesson flew by, ending with Harry's potion being vanished.

"Draco," Pansy said maliciously. "Maybe you should ask your _girlfriend_ how detention went yesterday." She flounced off smugly. He looked at her, flummoxed. She shot him a furtive, guilty look.

"Harry kissed me," She said sheepishly._ And then I kinda made out with him. _Draco played with a loose lock of her hair.

"It's ok. I don't blame you." Rowena smiled and hugged him gratefully. _But Potter on the other hand, _He thought sourly. _Potter is a whole other matter._ He kissed Rowena after class and watched her leave. Harry walked by cheerfully, almost skipping. His happiness twisted Draco's stomach. He slowly drew his wand, aimed briefly and muttered the spell. Harry was flung into the wall, harder than he thought possible. Draco stood over him, pointing his wand at Harry menacingly.

"If you **ever** kiss my girlfriend again," He aimed his wand lower. "You'll be less of a man then you'd like to be." He turned away and walked to class. Harry picked himself up and left, considerably less happy and much jumpier. He had felt many things towards Malfoy: Anger, hatred, and the competitiveness that came with having an enemy. Never jealously, though. Not a single moment in the past four years they'd known each other had Harry been jealous in the slightest. That had been changed in an instant by a slightly klutzy, fiery-tempered, and outspoken American girl. He threw himself in the chair next to Ron's.

"Ron," He said.

"What?"

"Have you ever been jealous of Malfoy?"

"No. Why-" He looked at Harry's expression. "Bloody hell. Not... _her_?"

Ron ran his fingers through his hair, sighing loudly.

"Well?" Harry said loudly. Ron shrugged.

"Well sure, she is pretty and smart, but she's a Slytherin, Harry. There are other girls." _Just don't take mine, _Ron thought grimly. Harry held his head in his hands. He didn't know what he wanted. Ron looked at him.

_I should talk to Ro, _He thought. _And try to solve this mess. _

**

"Hermione!" Rowena called, desperately into the girl's bathroom that morning. Hermione looked up, toothbrush in one hand, toothpaste in the other. "Good, I found you," Rowena said, exasperatedly. Wiping the sweat from her brow, she sat on one of the sinks. Hermione looked at her and lay down the toothbrush and toothpaste.

"What happened?"

"In detention yesterday," She stopped, inhaling deeply, steeling herself. "Harry kissed me. I pushed him off." Hermione nodded, frowning slightly. "Then afterwards… in the hall… I kinda sorta… made out with him." Hermione's frown deepened.

"What did Malfoy say?"

"I didn't tell him. I- I'm scared of what he'll do to Harry." Hermione nodded.

"Yes, it's better if he doesn't find out." The bell rang, drowning out what Hermione was going to say.

"Oh damn, I'm late," Rowena said angrily. "'Bye, Hermione! Thanks!" Hermione stood there, worried for her friend, hoping she heard her final warning.

Rowena ran into class at top speed, quickly apologizing to Professor McGonagall. She plopped into her usual seat between Harry and Ron. Harry blushed a shocking red, and left to go sit by Neville.

"Hey, Ro. What's up?" Ron asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just some minor drama."

"Who with?"

"I don't wanna talk about it." Ron was taken aback by the sharpness and undertone of sadness in her voice. He put his arm around her.

"It'll be ok." She wriggled out from under his arm.

"Taken, remember?" Ron awkwardly turned away. Rowena hated the uncomfortable silence.

"So, I heard you come from a big family," She said, wildly taking a stab at conversation. Ron grimaced playfully.

"Nine people. Mum, Dad, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George, Me, then Ginny."

"I've met the twins before… Fred and George, right?"

"Yeah, that's right."

"They told me up front that no matter how much you, Hermione, and Harry like me, they won't." Ron shook his fiery red hair out of his watery blue eyes.

"Because you're a Slytherin, and going out with Malfoy." The small emphasis he put on his enemies last name caused Rowena to look down and begin messing with the end of her oddly colored braid.

"A lot of people hate me for that. Going out with Draco, I mean'" She whispered to her fingers as they wound around the ends of her hair. "If people were gossiping like this back at Salem I would dump the guy. It's…different with Draco. It's like he's a drug for me. Unhealthy, but I need him so much." Ron looked at her with a deep understanding. He hugged her. She wrenched his arm off of her shoulders.

"Ronald Weasley!" She said loudly. "Are you flirting with me?" He shook his head so fast and blushed so red his entire head looked like writhing flames. Rowena turned away from her unlikely friend with a smug smile. She knew now how Ron understood her love dilemma. She couldn't wait until class was over.

**

"What is it with British boys?" Rowena said to Hermione in Charms, smug smile returning. "They can be so stupid sometimes!" Hermione smiled a little.

"What happened?" Rowena rolled her eyes.

"I think Ron was totally flirting with me in Transfiguration." Hermione's smile faded away and she paled.

"Ron was…flirting with you?" Rowena smiled wider.

"No. He's too into you to do that." Hermione blushed.

"He…said that?"

"Didn't need to." Hermione's blush went from pink to scarlet. Rowena smiled at her. "Want me to help you out?"

"You'd do that?"

"I'll try my best, but you have to promise you'll go along with my plan, no matter how crazy it may seem."

"I promise."

**

"Are you sure this'll work?" Hermione asked nervously.

"Trust me, Hermione. After this he won't ever wanna take his eyes off you."

"I don't know…" Rowena crossed her arms.

"Come out of the stall."

"I don't think-"

"Out. Of. The. Stall." She stepped out, nervous. Rowena had attacked her with lots of hair straightening potion, earrings, and eyeliner. Rowena smiled proudly.

"Well?" Hermione said, anxiety coloring her tone.

"It's... hard to describe..."

"How!?" Hermione shrieked.

"One," Rowena said calmly. "Don't bite my head off."

"Sorry," Hermione said sheepishly.

"Second," She continued. "It's only comprable to.." Rowena paused to think. "The scene in that movie... with the songs, and the people, and it was in the fifties... they did that stuff... at that school..."**(A/N: Vague much?)**

"Was it a Debbie Reynolds film?" Hermione said helpfully. Rowena shook her head.

"It was... um... Grease!" She exclaimed.

"Grease?" Hermione said doubtfully. "How is this like Grease?"

"Y'know, the scene where Sandy is all sexified and Danny is all like _damn_?"**(A/N: Best. Summary. Ever.)**

"Yeah," Hermione said stifling a giggle. "Is that what your comparing this to?" Rowena nodded. The warning bell rang. Rowena nudged Hermione playfully.

"Go get 'em, tiger."

Rowena's plan worked, and very well at that. Ron couldn't take his eyes off Hermione for the whole class. Later, Hermione informed Rowena later on, Ron kissed her. While Rowena chattered happily with her friend, she began to think.

Was it fate that cursed her to be doomed to loving yet painful relationships, while her friends happily dated around her? Would she forever be a matchmaker with a faulty match? Would this love end like the one she had with the boy from Salem's wizarding school? She pushed the thought from her mind. Draco was nothing like Christian. She wouldn't let another love end like that one had.

"Ro?" Hermione said brightly. Rowena snapped out of her thoughts and let her friend tell her all about her picture perfect love life. If only her life was the same.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: This was a long one... **

**I apologize if you got bored.**

**I also apologize for how long this chappie took.**

**Sorry.**

**Special thanks to all my friends who really like this part.**

~**Desi Weasley Cullen**


	5. AN

Konichiwa and hajimemashite.

I apologize for the wait, but my flash drive died and I have to re-write everything.

PLEASE be patient with me.

I'll update my stories when I can, k?

--That is all--

Peace Out

~Desi Helena Malfoy


	6. AN part two

Hey people it's your (hopefully) favorite author!

I've been grounded for the past few months but I'm back!

I should be updating very VERY soon for all of you lovely people.

I greatly appreciate your large amounts of patience, and should even be posting brand new stories!

Lots of love to you all 3

~Desi Malfoy Kat


End file.
